1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disk inserting mechanism of a CD player, more particularly one, which is not equipped with a loading plate for compact disks, and which is equipped with single transmission so as to be uncomplicated in structure, easy and less labor-costing to manufacturer, and of reduced faulty rate.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional CD inserting mechanisms of CD players are equipped with a loading plate for compact disks. Loading plates of this kind are usually controlled with at least one button. A button is pressed for making a loading plate slide out of a CD player, and then a compact disk is positioned on the loading plate, and the button is pressed again for making the loading plate slide into the CD player; thus, the compact disk is inserted into the player.
As can be easily seen, such way of inserting a CD into a player is not as convenient and time-saving as the way of inserting a CD into a player directly. In addition, with the above conventional inserting mechanism, the user has to make sure that a CD is positioned level on the loading plate, and that there is no objects in front of the outlet of the loading plate otherwise problems will probably be caused to loading of a CD.
Referring to FIGS. 19 to 22, a CD inserting mechanism of a CD player without use of a loading plate is developed, which includes a pulley 71, a first transmission device 72, a second transmission device 73, a cam sliding member 75, a rubber roller 76, and a CD securing member 77; the cam sliding member 75 has two guide slots formed with sloping sections 753, 754, through which a supporting post 761 of the rubber roller 76, and a supporting post 771 of the CD securing member 77 are respectively passed. Movement of a motor (not shown) is passed on to the pulley 71 by means of a belt connected to the pulley 71. The pulley 71 engages both a first reduction gear 721 of the first transmission device 72 and a first reduction gear 731 of the second transmission device 73 while the first reduction gear 721 effects rotation of both a second reduction gear 722 and an idle gear 723 of the first transmission device 72 such that the rubber roller 76 can be actuated to move a CD into the CD player.
Then, the second transmission device 73 cooperates with the cam sliding member 75 and the CD securing member 77 to move the CD to a final position in the CD player so that the CD is secured in position by means of the CD securing member 77; the first reduction gear 731 of the second transmission device 73 effects rotation of both a second reduction gear 732 and a third reduction gear 733 of the second transmission device 73 such that when the CD is moved to the final position, force exerted on the CD by the rubber roller 76 is greater than force exerted on the cam sliding member 75 by a spring 751 connected to the member 75, thus causing the cam sliding member 75 to slide, and toothed bar 752 of the cam sliding member 75 to engage the third reduction gear 733 of the second transmission device 73 accordingly; as a result of the last operation, the third reduction gear 733 effects movement of the cam sliding member 75, and in turns, the sloping sections 753, and 754 of the guide slots make the supporting posts 761, 771 move downwards along them respectively, and the rubber roller 76 becomes disengaged from the gear 723 to not turn any longer, and the CD securing member 77 moves downwards; thus, the rubber roller 76 stops moving the CD forwards, and a magnetic element (not shown) of the securing member 77 secures the CD in position, and a micro-switch is touched to make the motor stop.
The CD inserting mechanism is more convenient without the use of a conventional CD loading plate. However, a disadvantage of the CD inserting mechanism is that it is relatively complicated in structure; two transmission devices are used, and in turns, the CD player costs much labor to assemble, and faulty rate would increase in production as well as in use.